Misuse of Muggle Artefacts
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Arthur plans a date for Molly, but Molly should have expected it to be something to do with Muggles. After all, she's known him for 7 years. But being stuck in a lighthouse with a ship coming right towards them is not what she expected. For Amber and Character Diversity Boot Camp. MollyArthur.


**_Written for Amber (Cheeky Slytherin Lass) as part of the Year of Gift Giving. I used the prompt 'lighthouse'_  
**

**_Written for owluvr's Character Diversity Boot Camp using the prompt 'obsession'_**

* * *

**Misuse of Muggle Artefacts**

The very first time Molly met Arthur, she found him hunched over a desk in the Gryffindor common room with his nose buried in a book about Muggle cars. He was eleven years old then and she had found it rather sweet the way his eyes darted across the page, his expression one of delight.

However, she learnt rather quickly that Arthur's interest in Muggle objects was not only an interest, but an obsession, so it was no surprise to her that their first date outside of Hogwarts was to a place only Muggles used.

"It's called a _lighthouse_," Arthur explained cheerfully as Molly stared up at the unusually shaped building. Her stomach did multiple flips inside her. Was he really taking her there?

"Er... what's a _lighthouse_?" she asked hesitantly. Did she really want to know?

Arthur beamed, mistaking her question as interest. "A lighthouse provides light to ships out at sea. It's marvellous, isn't it? One light can prevent a ship from crashing to shore. Those Muggles sure have the right idea." He made for the building, but Molly stayed firmly where she was.

"Arthur, I don't know if this is such a good idea," she began uncertainly. "I mean..."

"Relax, Molly," Arthur replied. "We're just going up to have a look. You're not scared, are you?"

No, she wasn't. But she didn't fancy getting into trouble either. "Very well," she relented, letting out an irritated sigh. _Let's get this over and done with_.

She followed the young, red-haired boy up the spiral stairs of the strange building. Arthur took them two at a time, his excitement enough to overwhelm both of them. Oh, what would her parents say? Arthur had done little to impress them as it was. This wasn't going to win them over by any means.

Eventually, they reached the top and as Molly emerged from the final step, she found Arthur's head buried in a very bright light. A man of about forty – a Muggle, probably – sat in a high chair, twirling the light around the ocean so that it gave light all over. Her didn't even acknowledge Molly or Arthur and Molly didn't dare ask what Arthur had done to make that so. She'd rather not know.

"Molly, dear, come here and look at this," Arthur said, beckoning her towards him. Molly went.

"What am I looking at?" she asked, shading her eyes from the brightness.

"Elek tritty!" Arthur explained joyously.

"What?"

"It's what Muggles use to power everything. What we'd use our wands for..." He glanced furtively over at the Muggle on the chair. "Wonderful!"

"Arthur... what is it?" Molly questioned.

"I've Confunded him, Molly, dear," Arthur answered absently. "There's no harm in us having a little fun with this, is there?"

Mindlessly, the Muggle moved from his chair and freely gave it up to Arthur.

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly bellowed, anger growing inside of her. "What have you been told about using spells on Muggles? You'll get us both into trouble. You'll never get a job at the Ministry now!" Why had she ever let Arthur plan a date? She should have known he would do something like this. She loved him dearly, but he was always so careless when it came to things like this.

Arthur waved her away. "They won't find out," he said confidently before turning the wheel slightly to the left. The light went with it and Arthur's smile widened. "Would you look at that!" he exclaimed delightedly.

"Arthur, aren't we here on a date? That means we spend time together, not me standing here, watching you work some stupid Muggle thing that will get our wands taken away from us."

Arthur looked sheepish after that, his smile diminishing slightly. "You're right, dearest," he said. "I'm terribly sorry. I guess I just get..."

"Obsessed?" Molly questioned, folding her arms across her chest.

Arthur nodded. "Yes," he admitted. "I suppose I do." He got up from his chair and pointed to it. "You can have a turn," he told her.

Molly gaped. "_What?_"

Arthur frowned, clearly confused. "That... that was what you wanted, wasn't it?"

No! No, it wasn't what she wanted at all. When would Arthur learn that she didn't share is enthusiasm or obsession with Muggle things? They terrified her, actually.

"It's rather simple," Arthur said, beckoning her towards the chair. "You just turn this wheel and the light will move around." He spun the wheel as a demonstration and then let her take control. Molly had no choice but to do it, lest she offend him.

It really wasn't that difficult to spin a wheel, but at the same time, Molly couldn't help but feel as if they shouldn't be there. They were two teenagers just out of school. Surely this job took years and years of training.

Nonetheless, as she turned the wheel, the light turned with it. It shone onto the wide ocean and after a few moments, Arthur let out a rather high, uncharacteristic shriek.

"It's a ship!" he exclaimed, pointing out the glass window. "Do you see it, Molly?"

Molly lifted herself off of her chair to also peer out the window. Sure enough, down below was a ship coming directly towards the lighthouse. Molly's heart pounded against her chest. "Arthur," she whispered. "I don't think it's meant to be coming this way."

Arthur stared down at the ship once more, his expression changing from delight, to concern and then to fear all in a matter of seconds. "Oh dear," he said.

"What do we do?" Molly asked panicky.

Arthur stared dumbfounded at her. "I don't know," he said, sounding deflated.

"We can't let it crash, Arthur!" Molly cried. "That poor Muggle over there will lose his job." She jabbed a finger at the Muggle who was standing quietly by the wall with a placid expression. And who knew how much trouble they would be in.

Arthur rushed over to the light and began spinning the wheel again. He turned and turned until it was shining directly onto the fast-approaching ship. A loud horn sounded just at that moment and they watched together as the ship did its best to slow down.

Molly didn't realise she was holding her breath until the ship made a sharp turn to avoid hitting the rocks below by a mere few feet. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"That," she began, "was enough excitement to last me a lifetime."

Arthur chuckled, placing a kiss to her temple. "I told you it would be a good date, dear," he said.

Molly lifted her head slightly to give him a piercing stare. "If you ever mess with Muggle objects again, I swear to Merlin I will hex you into the next century."

Of course, Arthur heeded that threat no attention. It seemed Arthur's obsession would never disappear. Molly learnt that when he brought home the Ford Anglia many years later.

* * *

_**My first time writing Molly/Arthur and my first piece of writing since returning from holidays. I hope you like it, especially you, Amber. It's kind of meant to be a tad humorous too, so I hope that came across. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!**_


End file.
